the lone wolf
by lord of redemption
Summary: his kind was bred for war. made to be loyal to their masters even if it ment their death. but what if he was born without a master? what if he was the last of his kind? what if he was the monster that the prophecy fortold of? he is the lone wolf and this is his story.
1. Chapter 1

Artemis knelt down. Placing her hand on the ground and concentrating, sending waves of power into the ground. Willing the earth to reveal to her what she wished to find. After a few seconds tracks appeared on the ground where there once were none, they were wolf tracks but these were not normal wolf tracks. These were five times the size of a normal wolf's, and were at least three to four inches deep into the ground, showing that this particular wolf was extremely heavy.

Artemis stood up, satisfied with her work and began to follow the tracks. She had been following this beast for the past couple of days and each time she had gotten close it had managed to elude her. But this time was different, this time she had left her hunter behind, close enough to arrive in time to help her but far away enough to not alert her prey.

Said prey was the last of it's kind. A wolf bred for war by Kronos and his army, fully grown they stood as tall as a man and weighed the same as ten. They were almost impossible to kill due to their thick coat of fur that could block almost any attack, couple that with teeth and claws that could split the thickest of armours with ease and you had an almost unstoppable killing machine.

But as with everything they had a weak spot. While most of their body was covered with fur their underside was not, allowing the potential for a well placed strike to penetrate the flesh.

Artemis arrived in a clearing that was covered with the bones of a countless number of humans, bears, deer and other creatures of the forest. A little further into the clearing was a cave with even more bones visible just inside the cave. This was clearly the beast's home and since Artemis could see no sign of it she decided to wait.

A little while later her hunters joined her and together they waited, some staying hidden in the bushed while other climbed into some nearby trees. Not long afterword they heard they sound of leaves rustling from the opposite side of the clearing, the wolf immersed with a carcass of a deer in it's mouth. It was by far the largest wolf anyone of them had seen which was scary in itself, but with the blood from the deer staining it's muzzle it looked downright terrifying.

Artemis tightened the grip on her bow. She had seen this wolf before and had barely managed to save her brother Apollo from being cut to pieces by its sharp claws. Thankfully she had shot an arrow that managed to penetrate the wolf's fur which had caused to run away into the woods, with Artemis firing arrows after it. She had hoped that the wound would weaken it enough so that it could be killed by some other creature but apparently she had been wrong.

Artemis noticed that while most of the shafts were broken, the arrow heads themselves were still stuck in the beast's hide. The wolf set down the deer and started to sniff the air and began to growl in the direction of Artemis and her hunters, who immediately nocked arrows and began to fire at the wolf.

The wolf ignored the arrows, most of them barely penetrating the tough hide, and plowed into the group of hunters in the bushes. The force sent several hunter flying off in different directions all but one appeared to be unconscious or dead. The hunters in the trees continued to pelt it with arrows, causing the wolf to rise up on it's hind legs in an attempt to reach a particularly annoying hunter who had managed to stick an arrow into one of it's legs.

Artemis tried to take advantage by charging the wolf with her hunting knives in an attempt to stab a knife into it's exposed underbelly. The wolf noticed her though and quickly went back down to all fours and lunged at the goddess who rolled out of the way of it's claws.

Landing back on her feet Artemis noticed that she was now out of the bushed and into the clearing, the wolf started to follow her but something was wrong. It seemed hesitant as it stalked towards her, it's movement were more sluggish than before and to her surprise it veered away from her and unsteadily walked towards the cave. The wolf collapsed in front of the cave, it's chest expanding slower and slower.

Blood began to pool on the ground beneath the wolf. The blood flowed from several arrow wounds that had found newly exposed weak spots from the amount of arrows that had hit the wolf.

Seizing the opportunity Artemis strode forward to finish it off. But when she flipped it over onto it side to expose it's underbelly, she noticed something that she hadn't before. The wolf was in fact female. The wolf's breathing had slowed even more, it was to the point that the rise and fall of it ribs was barely visible anymore. But to surprise of Artemis and her hunters the wolf began hum. It was a warm motherly hum that they didn't think such a terrible monster was capable of mustering. Then something even more surprising happened, as the she wolf finished humming a small bark came from deep inside the cave, a second later a small wolf pup rushed from the cave and to the wolf's side.

It was clearly the pup of the wolf by the way the pup started to lick the bigger wolf's blood stained muzzle, trying to get it's mother to play with it. But the mother wolf could only muster the strength to let out one last motherly humm before the light faded from it's blue eyes.

The pup didn't seem to understand what had happened as it tried to get a response from its dead mother, nipping her ears and nudging her paws with it's nose.

The Lieutenant of the hunt stepped out of the group of hunters that were captivated by the event transpiring in front of them, nocking an arrow drawing it back and aiming it at the wolf pup.

"Shall I kill the little monster my Lady?" she asked Artemis.

"No Zoe," she replied, sheathing her knives once more, "there has been enough killing today. We shall treat our wounded and let nature take it's course with this one."

And with that, the group headed back towards their camp. Carrying the wounded and mourning over the dead. Leaving the small wolf pup alone with it's mother's carcass.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

 **A/N: so what do you think? A little bit dark I know but I promise it won't always be like this. Obviously this is not the last we will see of the wolf, also this is not going to be a dark percy fanfic. In my opinion most of those kind of stories Percy is kind of a b**ch and turns against olympus for little to no good reason, again just my opinion. Now thet that little tangent is out of the way be sure to review and tell me what you think. Try not to be too mean as this is my first fanfiction post.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Time skip_

Hestia pov

Hestia walked through the forest, ducking under branches and stepping over roots. She had been walking for quite some time, having grown tired of her family's constant bickering over how the world would be divied up between them now that their father had been defeated.

 _Flashback_

"As leader of the rebellion against our father, I believe that it is my rightful place to be King of the Gods." Zeus Proclaimed from his hastily constructed throne.

They all sat in the soon to be throne room of their new palace on the top of Mount Olympus, pillars and houses made of beautiful white stone tiles were already under construction.

Some of the Gods shifted uncomfortably at his proclamation, their eyes shifting towards the two gods sitting beside Zeus.

One of which was Poseidon his eyes holding a hint of barely controlled anger, "now brother," he started in a dangerously calm voice "you may have led the rebellion, but without me Oceanus would have destroyed our armies with his storms."

Zeus stood up, his eyes sparking with anger while his hands began to literally spark with electricity. "What are you saying brother? Do you think just because you defeated some ocean deity while I fought Father, that means you deserve to be King over me?"

"No Zeus." Hades said, taking the opportunity to join the argument "Poseidon is trying to say that you only led the rebellion, but without help you would have failed in your attempted attack on Father's palace on Mount Othrys." he turned to the rest of the assembled Gods with open arms "and I think that I out of everyone here helped the most and therefore deserve the throne more than anyone here."

Zeus turned to face his brother Poseidon joining him at his side, both had gotten even angrier and looked like they were ready to summon their new symbols of power, they were the weapons that the Cyclopes had forged for each of the brothers when they were released from their prisons.

"And what is it that you did Hades?" Zeus snarled "what did you do during the rebellion that makes you more deserving than me."

"Or me" said Poseidon in the same fashion.

Hades stood up as well, his dark eyes were alight with black fire "while the two of you were fighting in single combat, I was leading our family." he said gesturing to the Gods around them, who were sitting rigged in their seats, waiting for a fight to breakout between the three brothers. " and most importantly." he continued, his voice rising with every word " I led our armies against the hordes of monsters. I am the one who made sure that every single one of our family survived the war you started Zeus."

Zeus tried to interrupt but hades would not let him.

"I leapt to Ares aid when you, in your anxiousness to fight Father left him exposed to an attack from Krios."

And so the argument continued, each God proclaiming his heroics and degrading the proclamations of the others. That's when Hestia, brave little Hestia who had been the eldest God born of Rhea and Cronus stood up from her seat. Her normally soft amber eyes were bright with fire, the normal calmness was replaced by disgust.

The fire in the center of the throne room responded to her emotions and began to intensify, growing hotter and hotter as it nearly rose to the incomplete ceiling. The rest of the Gods watched in shock at the actions of the normally level headed Goddess, but still the three sons of Cronus continued their arguing ignoring the continuously growing fire.

Hestia lifted her hands upward and the fire responded, three tendrils of fire leapt forward each wrapping around one of the arguing Gods. and with a flick of her hand Hestia willed the flames to slam the three Gods back into their seats and held them there.

"What is the meaning of this Hestia?" Zeus bellowed in anger.

Said Goddess walked to the center of the room her eyes never leaving those of Zeus "I have grown tired of hearing you all argue over something so insignificant."

"INSIGNIFICANT." yelled Poseidon.

The flaming tendril picked him up and slammed him yet again into his seat, with so much force the chair was nearly broken in half. "Yes Poseidon, insignificant." Hestia said, her flaming gaze shifted from Zeus to Poseidon "you think that just because you fight for something that means that you deserve a reward? What about the soldiers who died fighting for you three to even have the opportunity to become King."

Hestia gestured around to the incomplete palace "we sit here in a palace built on the corpses of loyal soldiers, loyal soldiers that will never return to their own families, and yet here you are arguing over a shiny new toy. I for one will not stand by and watch you disgrace their sacrifice with your childishness."

The flaming tendril receded back to the fire which had returned to normal levels, the three Gods sighed in relief as the on their body began to heal. While Poseidon and Hades seemed to have listened to her and had calmed down Zeus had not, he quickly stood up from his throne his master bolt primed and ready in his now free hand.

"You dare to lecture me sister about how to act." he yelled at the tiny Goddess "you stand here and tell me about how people sacrificed themselves for our cause, yet while the rest of us were fighting you were sitting beside your precious fire."

"Husband." warned Hera the newly wedded wife of Zeus.

Zeus of course ignored her warning.

"No wife, I shall not stand idly by while I am being insulted by some useless girl."

"USELESS!" screamed Hestia "I'll show you useless." and started to storm out of the throne room, pushing on the doors so hard that they fell off their hinges, calling back as she did so "let's see how long people will follow you without me there to comfort them."

 _Flashback over_

Hestia shook her head side to side, trying to clear her head of the memories. She had always been loyal to her family, even after being eaten by her own father she still didn't hate him. In fact the only reason she had sided with her siblings over her father was because of how he had treated their mother, Rhea.

The sun was starting to go down and she hadn't found a place to stay yet, after walking a bit farther she came to a small clearing. There was dried blood and fur splattered everywhere, something big had fought here that much was obvious from the amount of blood and damage to the tree's. But there was also something else in the clearing, a cave entrance was just visible under the plants that had grown over it, she now had a decision to make.

For one the sun was still going down and would soon be gone, leaving her in the dark with whatever creatures lurked in this forest, secondly while she was a powerful goddess, and was fully capable of defending herself, she was still alone and wouldn't be able to fight forever.

So with her mind made up, she entered the clearing, parted the plants covering the entrance and walked into the dark cave.

It was the smell that hit her first. It smelled like old, rotting corpse, a smell she was unfortunate enough to have been regularly acquainted with it as of late. She covered her nose with one hand and summoned some fire in her other hand. The fire didn't illuminate much of the cave, but it did a good enough job for her to walk safely without fear of unknowingly running into something.

Turns out the cave was much larger on the inside then it looked on the outside. The entrance she had walked through led to a slowly descending hallway that connected to a much bigger cave. It was here that Hestia discovered the source of the smell, dozens of animal carcasses littered the ground, some had been here so long that they were no more than bones while others looked more recent.

Keeping up the flames in her hand was starting to wear on her, so she rummaged through a pile of bones picking the oldest and driest one she could find, and holding it out like a torch, lit it on fire. The bone torch flared to life revealing more parts of the cave.

The carcasses were not the most disturbing part, nor was it the sheer amount of them, no the most disturbing part was the size of the bones themselves. A giant skull with a single eye socket in the middle of it sat in the corner, beside that was the skull of one the giant stags that lived in the mountains nearby. And then there were the human bones, mountains on mountains were stacked along the walls on either side of her.

"What kind of beast could do all of this." Hestia thought to herself as she discovered even more bones, that's when she heard something growling menacingly behind her. She turned around and dropped her torch in fear of what she saw.

 _Back on olympus_

Hera sat alone in the now completed throne room of Olympus when suddenly a blinding silver light burst to life in front of her. Soon the light subsided revealing Artemis, in full silver hunting garb with her bow slung over her shoulder.

"My Queen." Artemis said, bowing.

Hera nodded, the concept of being Queen of the gods was still strange to her. "You may rise Artemis." the goddess did so instantly.

"Why have you summoned me here?" she asked.  
Hera got up from her throne, motioning for Artemis to follow her which the goddess did. Together they walked around the palace, the nearly completed houses and shops shone in the fading sunlight. Soon they arrived in a small garden.

"What do you see when you look at these." Hera asked, motioning towards the plants.

Artemis knelt down and studied the plants, but found nothing that made these plants different from any other plant.

"I don't know what you mean Queen Hera, these are just plants. There's nothing special about them."

Hera sighed "you are just like your father, only looking at the surface and ignoring everything else. And soon we will be punished for that behaviour."

"What do you mean by punished."

Hera bent over and plucked a plant from the garden, a small purple flower with a yellow center. "It's amazing how these survive, it requires there to be the right amount of soil the right amount of water, and only there can they succeed. Do you understand what i'm getting at?"

Artemis shook her head, this conversation was making her head hurt.

"We are like this flower." she said gesturing towards the flower in her hand "it's alive and well, thriving in the perfect conditions."

She placed the flower back in it's place in the garden "humans are like water to us, showering us with praises and sacrifices that make us stronger every day. But just like the flower, without the soil to catch the water and keep for us we will die." she then turned to the young goddess of the hunt. "Without Hestia here to keep the humans content and happy, they will soon grow restless and stop sacrificing to us, and when they do that then we will start to fade into nothingness."

"Zeus doesn't realise this and is content with Hestia being gone, in fact he already plans on having his son Dionysus replace her on the council after he becomes King."

Artemis's face scrunched up in disgust, she had met the son of Zeus before and had concluded that he was the epitomization of everything she hated in men. "What can we do to stop this from happening?"

"You must go out into the world, track her down and bring her back here before it's too late."

Artemis nodded and started walking out the door, but turned around when she heard Hera calling out to her.

"Be careful out there Huntress, my father may have been defeated but I sense that a great evil still lurks out there, waiting for time to strike."

Artemis nodded and flashed out of the palace, reappearing in a familiar clearing.

"What is it my Lady?" asked Zoe her lieutenant of the hunt.

"Get the hunters ready, we leave at dawn."

Zoe nodded and ran off, barking orders to the rest of the hunters. Artemis fiddled with her her bow string, the words of Hera ringing in her mind, she couldn't help but shake the awful feeling that Hestia was in trouble.

/

 **A/N** **: so what do you think? Next chapter will have some action and will be longer. I just wanted to get this chapter out since it's been awhile since I last updated this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hestia scrambled backwards but was quickly halted when she tripped over a leg bone, she fell down and cracked her head on the hard stone ground. She lay there stunned and unable to move as the hellhound stalked towards her, licking it's lips at the prospect of eating a goddess.

So there she was, in the middle of a cave far beneath the surface of the earth, with the only way of escape being blocked by a ravenous hellhound. The hound lunged towards her, seemingly moving in slow motion as it glided through the air with it's mouth agap, revealing two rows of razor sharp teeth. Hestia closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable feeling of the teeth sinking into her throat, she thought of the pain she would feel before she died and faded into nothingness.

But the feeling never came. Instead when she opened her eyes the hellhound was still snarling and frothing at the mouth, but now instead of at her it was directed at something else that had entered the cave. A large white wolf was now circling with the hellhound, it's bright blue eyes were alight with anger as it snarled and snapped at the hellhound.

They circled around each other a few times before the hellhound snarled and lunged forward, slashing at the wolf with it's paw. The wolf jumped backwards to avoid the attack, the hellhound tried to take advantage of the wolf's retreat. Clamping its teeth down on the wolf's front left leg, the wolf howled in pain and swatted the hellhound off with its other paw. Sending the hound flying through the air until it landed a few feet away.

The wolf tried to take advantage of the hounds dazed state, but as soon as it put weight on it's left foot it collapsed underneath it. While it was distracted the hound got up and lunged at the wolf's neck, but with amazing quickness the wolf rolled underneath the hound who flew right over it's head and right into a pile of bones.

The wolf got up and started limping over to where the hound had landed and stood over it's impaled body. Unfortunately for the hound it had landed in a pile of stag bones and had been impaled by one of the remaining horns. Despite it's hopeless situation the hound still tried to reach the wolf with its paw, the wolf easily avoided the strike and sank it's teeth into the hound's throat. Almost instantly the hound burst into golden dust, covering the wolf with its essence.

With that threat gone the wolf now turned towards Hestia and growled at her menacingly.

Her head no longer spinning and with limbs back under control, Hestia began to scoot backwards away from the approaching wolf. She stopped when her hands hit solid stone, turning around she found that she was now pressed up against a wall, yet again with no visible way out.

The wolf was still coming towards her, she focused and her hands burst into flames. The wolf showed no fear even when she waved her now flaming hands threateningly towards it. As a last resort she sent forth twin balls of searing hot flames at the beast, slamming into the it's face and chest, but to her surprise the beast kept coming. Even as it's fur started to catch fire at the location that the fireballs had hit, which soon fizzled out.

Suddenly an old memory surface in her mind, she remembered back before her father had eaten her and her siblings.

 _Flashback_

Little Hestia ran through her father's throne room atop mount othrys, chasing after her was a small wolf or Loyale as her father had called it. The Loyale was only about a week old but already it had mastered the ability to run, which it showed as it chased her and quickly caught her. Tackling her from behind and sending them tumbling to the ground.

Hestia laughed as they wrestled each other on the ground, her laughter increased tenfold when the young Loyale started to lick her face, it's rough tongue tickled her skin. It continued licking her face until another presence entered the room, filling the room with smell of the earth and fresh rain.

"Having fun daughter?" laughed Rhea, goddess of childbirth.

Hestia picked herself off the ground "MOTHER" she screeched as she ran towards her, the young Loyale close behind. Upon reaching her mother Hestia promptly jumped into her arms, burying her face into her neck crying as she did so, "you came back" she sobbed.

"Yes little one, I have returned." cooed Rhea rubbing her daughters back reassuringly "I see you've made a new friend in my absence."

The young goddess unburied her face, revealing cheeks stained with tears of joy and nodded her head with excitement. Rhea walked over over to her throne where together they watched as two more Loyale's walked into the throne room, both were bigger than the one Hestia had been playing with.

They both ganged up on the smaller one, batting it around like it was a toy, Hestia tried to get to help out the little monster but her mother stopped her "no daughter, it must learn how to survive in this harsh world."

Hestia tried to protest but stopped when she saw the look her mother was giving her, they watched as the small Loyale was mercilessly attacked until suddenly a much larger Loyale burst into the throne room, the two attackers immediately started to back away from their target.

The large Loyale bared it's teeth at the two attackers who were backing away slowly, fear showing in their blue eyes, and with a quick lunge towards them the Larger Loyale drove them away. Satisfied that they would not return, the large Loyale picked the small Loyale off the ground by the scruff of it's neck and disappeared out the doors of the throne room.

Rhea turned her daughter around so that they were face to face "you see Hestia, you have to be strong, strong enough to have the respect of those who would try to harm you, like what you just saw."

 _End of flashback_

A loud cracking sound woke Hestia from her flashback, the Loyale's leg had cracked back into place and looked as good as new. Suddenly the Loyale stopped it's approach, sitting down as if it were waiting for something. That's when Hestia noticed some unknown object flying through the air and landing in front of the Loyale. She had just enough time to see the furry ears of a rabbit before the loyale pounced on it, devouring the it with vicious enthusiasm.

"Well i'll be," said a voice from the entrance of the cave "I never thought that I'd see the day, that an Olympian god come down from their throne on mount Olympus."

Hestia got up, careful to not disturb the Loyale in front of her and moved slowly around it, her back still pressed into the wall.

The mysterious voice started to laugh "do not worry goddess of the hearth, my friend will do nothing to harm you." a dark figure stepped out of the darkness revealing a short young man, with brown hair and eyes.

Hestia blinked to clear her eyes "who are you?" she asked tiredly, the weight of the day starting to take its toll. The young man smiled brilliantly at her, his pure white teeth were clearly visible in the almost total darkness of the cave.

"Who am I?" the man asked, gesturing both hands towards himself "why, I am Pan, Satyr and resident god of this forest."

This news coupled with the events of the day was too much for Hestia to handle and with one last wobbly step, she toppled to the ground, accepting the warm embrace of sleep.

 _Back on mount olympus_

Mount Olympus was quite, the sounds of builders were gone, the builders themselves had gone back to their hovels at the bottom of mount Olympus. In fact the entirety of Mount Olympus was empty, the minor gods and other residents had left as well, leaving only the Major gods alone in their half finished palace.

Apollo sat in the throne room alone, his feet lazily hanging off the side of Zeus's throne as he picked his teeth with an arrow. Suddenly a bright white light exploded in the middle of the throne room, in a panic Apollo scrambled off his father's throne but in his haste he ended up flat on his face on the throne room floor.

The light subsided as quickly as it appeared revealing the stern face of the most powerful woman in the world, Hera Queen of the gods and the second last person Apollo wanted to see at the moment, his mother.

Hera looked at her son as he picked himself up off the ground "so this is what my son is doing in his spare time." she said, the disappointment evident in her voice. In response Apollo scrambled to his feet and straightened out his golden armour and tried his best to look regal, but as he did so the quiver full of arrows on his back, tilted over and spilled its contents on marble floor.

"Why mother, you caught me by surprise" he said trying to hide his embarrassment, Hera sighed and turned away from her son "you my son, are an idiot. An idiot just like your father." Apollo tried making a placating gesture.

"Come now mother, I think you're being too harsh with father." he gestured around them "I mean look around you, do you think an idiot could own a palace as magnificent as this?"

Hera turned around, her face livid with anger " any idiot can have a palace built for him, but your father is getting close to losing all of which we have all worked so hard for."

Apollo looked at his mother with confusion "what do you mean mother?"

"I mean that Zeus and his stupid stubbornness is starting to affect all of us, people are starting to stop sacrificing in our honor. Instead they are starting to create their own gods and goddess and I fear that sooner or later they will completely forget about us."

"But why would they do that?" Apollo asked a slight stutter in his voice "have they forgotten all of what we have done for them?"

"That's the problem Apollo, they haven't forgotten what we've done. We led a great deal of them to their deaths in our war against the Titans, and what do we give them in return for their sacrifice? We make them build an entire palace in only our honor."

"But why are they doing this now all of the sudden?" Apollo asked.

Hera stared sadly at the dead coals of the fire "Hestia was the only thing keeping the humans happy and content under our rule, but now that Zeus has sent her away they are starting to turn on us."

Apollo started towards the door, intent on leaving the throne room "well come on." he called back to his mother "lets go and get Hestia back on Mount Olympus as quick as possible."

"Get back here Apollo." Hera commanded using her godly powers over the wind to pick up Apollo by the scruff of his neck and place him back beside her.

Apollo was furious "why do you stop me mother?" he demanded. Hera looked at her son sadly "I stopped you because I have already lost one member of my family to day, and I don't wish to lose another."

Apollo looked at his mother confused "what do you mean by, another one?" in response Hera place both hands on his shoulder. Looking him dead in the eyes as she spoke "I sent your sister Artemis out on a mission to get Hestia back." this got Apollo's attention "what happened to my sister?" he demanded.

"I lost contact with her a few days ago and I haven't heard from her since." Hera explained.

 _Somewhere deep in the forest_

Artemis awoke from unconsciousness her head throbbing in pain, she tried to run her temple to help soothe the pain but found that she couldn't. Looking down she saw that her entire body from the neck down was covered in a strange green and grey pulsating substance. She tried to struggle free from its grasp but found that it was impossible to do in her weakened state, in fact the more she struggled the more weak she felt.

Artemis started to panic, she looked around hastily at the dark, empty clearing she was in. suddenly her cocoon was thrust forward at a fast pace towards the center of the clearing. She came to a stop at the dead center of the clearing.

"Yessssss." hissed a voice "you will do very nicely." sounded like the voice came from all around her. Suddenly the ground beneath Artemis broke away and she was swallowed up by the earth.

 **A/N:** **alright that took longer than expected, I hope it was worth the wait. The next chapter will possibly have some action in it, some of it will involve the new characters I have introduced to the story. Anyways I hope you enjoyed, be sure to review and tell me what you think.**

 **Ps: Loyale is danish for loyal ones just in case you were confused.**


	4. Chapter 4

Perseus watched from the woods as the small pack of pups followed loyally behind their mother, it made his heart ache since he himself had not been able to experience much time with his own mother, thanks to that horrible goddess of the hunt and her pack of mongrels.

He got up from his resting spot under the leafs of an old oak tree, the nymph that lived in the tree had been happy for his presence, stating that him being there prevented annoying critters like squirrels and wood pecker from going into her home.

As he walked back to the old path he always used, his nose low to the ground as he sniffed for new scents, his mind began to wander to back a few days ago. When he saved the distressed goddess of the hearth from a vicious hellhound.

His paw still ached a little from when the monster had gotten a lucky shot on him, it was a moment in time that had bruised his ego slightly. You see as a Loyale, he was supposed to be top of the food chain, the undisputed most feared beast in the land, and to be wounded by such an insignificant monster such as a hellhound was embarrassing.

He started thinking of the goddess next, he still didn't understand why he had rushed from hunting to help a god of all people. His very basic instincts screamed at him that she was an enemy, yet he still saved her.

Pan thought it was because of her lack of fighting in the great war, the war that his mother and her brethren had fought in. but he didn't think that was it, even as he helped drag her unconscious form out of his old cave, he still felt the urge to rip her guts out.

The path came to a crossroads where he turned left, back towards Pan's clearing where Pan and his group of Satyr and nymph follower were busy trying to heal the resident goddess. Apparently something had happened with her source of power, causing her fall into some sort of deep sleep.

he couldn't bring himself to care very much about the goddess no matter how much Pan seemed to. He only had one goddess that he gave two licks about and that was Artemis and her hunters for obvious reason.

As he continued walking, his nose suddenly picked a strange, earthy smell he wasn't used to. He was in the part of the woods that Pan had warned him never to go into claiming it was filled dark, evil magic. Perseus had listened to him only because he himself sensed something deeply disturbing about the place.

Unlike most of the forest, this part was made almost entirely of dead trees. Their gnarled bark and winding branches made it an intimidating sight, even to something like Perseus, who while big and strong was still really young.

Then there were the ghostly shapes that haunted the place, shifting and morphing with the wind, walking through trees and rocks as they were not there at all. The nymphs had told him that they were the spirits of the fallen soldiers and monster from the great war between Kronus and his children.

All this went through his mind as he started to follow the scent into the misty, unknown forest, immediately he felt the presence of things all around him, hidden within the confines of the mist. His keen ears could pick small snapping and crackling sounds. As if whatever was out there was speaking some sort of language, one he could not understand.

The earth beneath his feet turned from solid to soft and sticky, making it hard for him to lift his massive paws up and down. Suddenly he stopped, the unknown beings had stopped making noises as well.

He crouched down, nearly laying down in the muddy ground and walked off the path he had been following, hiding under a medium sized bush that had somehow managed to survive in this desolate area. He had watched the wolves of Pans forest enough to know when he was being stalked, and sure enough a few seconds later a group of six six armed being walked up the path, counter the way he had been.

They were easily twice his height from head to toe, had six muscular arms, three on each side of their torso. Percy realised that it had been their scent he had been following, they hadn't seemed to notice him yet but it was only a matter of time before they noticed the massive indents he had left on the ground, clearly showing where he had went.

In a split second he made his decision, tensing his leg muscles he sprung from his hiding place and back onto the path and started to run back the way he came. The strange monster gave chase but were far too slow and clumsy to catch him as they stumbled over each other in their haste.

All was well until he made a fatal mistake, he looked back quickly to see whether or not they were still giving chase. This gave a new one them, twice the size of the others to somehow get in front of him and block his way with it's massive belly.

Perseus shook the mud from the collision from his face and stared at his new opponent, like said before it was twice as tall as the other ones behind Perseus. Another new feature was the six large clubs that it held in his six clay hands, which the monster had already started to bring down in an arc towards his head.

Perseus jumped back a good six feet to dodge the massive reach of the clubs that struck the ground so hard, they sunk so far into the earth that they almost disappeared completely.

The monster roared loudly as it struggled to wrench its weapons from the the earth, Perseus to this opportunity while it was distracted, to run up on of it's massive forearms and onto its back.

Again the monster roared and tried to pull the Loyale off with each of it's six hands, dropping it's weapons in the process.

In response Perseus sunk his claws even farther into it's back which seemed to only make it angrier, demonstrated by the fact that it now started to shake violently side to side in attempt to shake him off.

Perseus plunged his canines into the monster neck and started to wrench back and forth, a movement that would have left any normal monster in a disintegrated pile of golden dust. But to his surprise instead of dying the gollum started to morph around, causing him to lose his footing and fall, crashing back down into the mud.

When he got back up the gollum had already placed one of it's massive hands to the ground, which started to bend to it's will, going up it's arm and healing all the damage Perseus had done to it.

Perseus started to back away and the gollum, realising what he was doing started to laugh in triumph. His six friends were close behind, Perseus could already hear their massive footsteps as they ran to their much larger brother.

Perseus looked around for an escape but found none, he was beginning to regret his decision to come here, a decision that seemed to be resulting in his death.

"Yesssss." hissed a voice, "give up little hound. There is no hope for you, not here."

Perseus looked around frantically.

"Who said that?" he growled.

The voice just laughed, a completely bone chilling laugh that sent shivers down Perseus's spine.

"Who am I?" the voice asked, "I am the one who helped create your kind. The one who made your mother the alpha of the pack. And I am the one who will end you, unless you agree to join me."

Perseus looked at the large gollum in front of him, the voice was definitely coming from it, but the voice felt much farther away. Glancing behind him he saw that the six earthborne had stopped and were now staring at him with their hollowed sockets.

He didn't know what monster or god the voice belonged to, but he knew that if he were to survive his current predicament he had to play along with this mysterious voice.

"Why should I join you?" he asked.

The voice sighed, "your kind was never very smart. It's why I liked you lot so much at the beginning."

"What happened?" he asked, he had already sent a mental message to Pan telling him of his current situation. Now his only hope was to distract this voice long enough for him to arrive.

"At first you were nothing more than mindless beast that killed anything in your way. You didn't have a single ounce of loyalty in your bones." the voice continued bitterly, "but then my husband decided to change something. Now you're loyal to my son Cronus and all his children until the end of time."

Suddenly an old memory triggered in Perseus's mind, an old story his mother had told him when he was a pup.

"Your Gaia aren't you?" he exclaimed, "I heard that you fell asleep long ago."

"Yes child I am the earth goddess Gaia. I have returned to this world because of my grandchidrens betrayal of their father."

"In fact." the voice continued, taking on a more seductive tone, "I have already captured to goddess Artemis. I know what she did to your mother Perseus. Join me and you can have your revenge for your mother's death."

Perseus's mind came to a screeching halt, how'd did she know his name and his past.

"She must have read my mind." he thought to himself, "she's testing me to see what'll do."

he sensed that if he wanted to he could outrun the earth goddess's minions and make it back to safety. But he had been dreaming of revenge on the goddess of the hunt for well over a year now.

"You make a tempting offer." he started cautiously, "but what do you expect of me for such a great offering."

Gaia responded with one word, "Pan."

Instantly the gollum exploded into tiny pieces of dirt along with the six other earthborne behind Perseus. And walking out from the mist behind the destroyed Gollum was none other than Pan himself, walking staff in hand and a look of pure rage on his face.

He looked down at the decapitated head of the gollum that still remained intact on the ground.

"You dare show yourself here Gaia." Pan seethed, "you create your creature in my forest and expect me to do nothing."

The goddess's voice laughed.

"No old friend." she replied, "I expect you to DIE!"

Instantly tree roots shot out from the earth wrapping around my body and pulling me to the ground. I wrestled with them but only managed to get myself further tangled with them.

Pan on the other hand just stood there as the roots came towards him and closed his eyes, raising his staff and pointing at the oncoming threat. A green ball of energy formed at the end of the staff and when he opened his eyes again the ball of energy shot forward, hitting the oncoming roots directly, causing them to wither and die instantly in the air.

The voice of Gaia continued to laugh until Pan took his staff by the end of it, and swinging it underhand struck the gollum head so hard that it sailed far away into the mist. Next he pointed his staff towards the roots that held me and they too withered and died.

I got up and shook myself off.

"Thanks for the help Pan." I said, :I thought I was as good as dead."

Pan looked at me with disappointment, "you shouldn't have come here Perseus." he scolded, " now come, we should leave now before she returns with more of her creatures." he said turning around and walking away.

I followed, my head hung low from shame. With my mother gone and my father an unknown to me, Pan was my only real parent in my life and I had disappointed him.

/

 **A/N:** **wow time flies, what's it been like two months since I last updated this story? Well I guess that's what going to school and working a job will do to a story. But fear not, with winter break upcoming I** **PLAN** **on updating as much as possible while also spending time with family and studying for upcoming finals for school. So hopefully I update at least once or twice during that time. Anyways be sure review and tell me what you think. At the moment this is young perseus that's still learning his place in this world as the last of his kind, so if you notice him being kind of inconsistent in future chapters that's why.**


End file.
